pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1 (Garden Area)
BEFORE: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1 NEXT: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1 (Dark Cutscene) Pikachu was sent into a new world, a mysterious Poképark between all of them in existence! Our hero now must venture to the Garden Area to find the first Friendship Star, with Diancie at his side. Plot *A cutscene is shown which we are shown at the sky, it then zooms into some trees as we see some Caterpies and a Komala, then we are shown at the Gate, the Gate Pikachu and Diancie went in before. Pikachu and Diancie walk out from the Gate* Diancie: The Friendship Star is nearby, Pikachu, we should get going. By the way, if you want to know about mostly anything important, use my power, I know almost about everything in these worlds. (By using Diancie, tap the Touch Screen for Diancie to tattle it, she can tattle Pokémon, Objects, and even yourself. For now you should try and befriend Someone '''who could help you.) *Pikachu and Diancie venture out in the Forest, trying to get to the main hub of the Garden Area, there, they meet Goomy* Goomy: Hi there! Welcome to the Garden Area! I'm Goomy, by the way. Diancie: We're looking for the Leader of this Zone, can you bring us to him? Goomy: Oh sure! You can talk to the Leader of this Area. Just wait, I need to find Sliggoo, she's the only one who knows how to bring down the door to Leader's small Castle. Say, while I'm looking for her, why don't you befriend a '''few '''Pokémon in this Zone? Maybe 5 could help? Diancie: Oh! We probably would definitely need help from our new soon-to-be Friends. *Looks at Pikachu* Pikachu, if we want to open the later Gates when we have those Friendship Stars, we're gonna need all the '''Power of Imagination we can get. Every Pokémon, big and small, have their own categories of imagination. Like for example, Grass-Types would often think of beautiful trees, fruits, and flowers. Big Pokémon would often think of Power. We probably need to befriend some Pokémon. Pikachu, let's make some friends that would help! *By befriending 5 Pokémon, Goomy will finally find Sliggoo and you can now talk to and befriend Goomy* (Talk to Goomy now) Goomy: Well, I found her, and in a short time too. Sliggoo: Hello visitors, I've heard from Goomy that you want to speak with the Leader of this Area. Well luckily I can open down the door for you to get across. Goomy: Oh, Pikachu. By the way, if this your first time visiting this place, here's a Poképad. *Befriended Goomy and Sliggoo* *Obtained the Poképad* Sliggoo: The door's down, now you cuties can get across. *Do you want to go to the Garden Balcony?, YES.* *Loading Screen* *You go explore Garden Balcony amd eventually meet Goodra, the Leader of this Zone* Goodra: Visitors, what kind of little plot brings you Pokémon here? Diancie: We are looking for the Friendship Star, do you have it? Goodra: With a little sugary sweet for a sunday morning, yes. Yes I do have what you're looking for. Let me just show you where it is. *Follow Goodra* Goodra: This piece of a Realm is where the Friendship Star was kept for years, hoping for someone as friendly as you to just take it. Just a sec and- *Goodra tries to open the Door to the Realm, but fails because it remained sealed* Goodra: Oh no, did they destroy most of it already? Diancie: Destroy what? Goodra: The Garden! I gotta go check on my sweet little Zone! *You follow Goodra automatically* *A cutscene occurs, where Pikachu, Diancie, and Goodra head outside the Balcony to check the Garden Area, being overun by many Bug-Type Pokémon* Goodra: No! Get away from it, you don't what damage you are doing.. or ratherly just eating it, I don't really have any explanation to tell. ???: Oh look, pesky Area Leader has no idea what to do. *The Pokémon who says that appears down on a Yanmega, revealing to be Florges* Florges: Hello, little yellow one. you seem to desire something shiny, something special. I got it, you crave the Friendship Star. Diancie: How do you know about it? And who are you anyways? Why do want to prevent us from getting it? Florges: Master's orders, he is eager to not let the heroes into his Realm of darkness and despair. Goodra: Pikachu, I can't stop these Bugs alone, please help me and return the Area to it's normal state. *Pikachu agrees* Florges: The little wants to fight? Well, he can have one. Go Caterpies! *The Caterpies get ready to fight* (Unlike other Battles where you can try again, Unexpected Battles are different than ever, you actually have one chance at winning this, if you lose, there could be some dark results, be sure to always save when you think you're going to expect battles like these) (Defeat the Caterpies!) *After winning the battle (Losing only gets you a game over)* Florges: My. My little Bugs look exhausted. You may have won this round, but this war will never end yet. If you are so desperate to stop me, why don't you meet me at the Bug Tower? *Florges goes to the Bug Tower* Goodra: My, my, she's tough and really wants all this destruction to go on forever. You should get prepared first if you want to fight her, I've heard some of her Bug Goons roam the Tower's floors. They could drop berries, so it's best to just send them flying out. It's something most enemies would never expect. (You have the choice to go to the Bug Tower whenever you would like, so by selecting NO, you would just be able to go back and ask to go to the Bug Tower again when you feel you are ready) *Do you want to go to Bug Tower?, *YES** *Loading Screen* *You enter the Bug Tower, The Bug Tower has 5 floors* *Floor 1 has 10 Caterpies and 5 Weedles* *Floor 2 has 15 Caterpies and 5 Vikavolts* *Floor 3 has 5 Pinsirs, 20 Caterpies and 10 Vikavolts* *Floor 4 has Yanmega as a Miniboss, along with 5 Pinsirs and 7 Vikavolts* *Floor 5 is where you fight Florges* Yanmega: Can you defeat me? (Dialogue appears when you enter Floor 4) *Floor 5* Florges: Well, well, well. You seem to got past my heck of an army, including my number one Yanmega. Diancie: We're here to stop you, put an end to this nonsense! Florges: The only reason why I'm doing this was that I would be granted eternal happiness, and I'm not losing it! One fight and we're all done. You win it, and I will stop. (Defeat Florges!) *After winning the battle* Florges: My, my. You're stronger than I ever imagined, well, the deal's a deal. You win, I will end this war. Bugs, Bugs, retreat! *A cutscene shows all the bug Pokémon running away, but some stay just to have fun in the Garden Area* Florges: This isn't over, may we strike eachother again. *Florges teleports away, unknowingly how that is* Goodra: Well, the Garden is fixed now, let me show what you desire. *You follow Goodra to the Star Realm gate* Goodra: Like I said before, the Star was kept here almost forever. But now, heroes like you arrive to take it. Please, take this Star and make more friends, I sense the end to come. *YOU GOT A FRIENDSHIP STAR!* *Loading Screen* Befriendable Pokémon NOTE: Names in italic text means it's playable in the Goodra's Garden Protector attraction. * Goomy * Sliggoo * Komala * Exeggcute * Exeggutor * Servine * Fletchling * Bounsweet * Steenee (Befriend Bounsweet first) * Chespin (Play Goodra's Garden Protector for the first time) * Bulbasaur * Treecko (Befriend Bulbasaur first) * Goodra * Diglett * Dugtrio (Befriend Diglett first) * Turtwig * Mankey * Celebi (Type in Code: IBELEC) * Chikorita (Type in Code: OLDFRIEND1) * Pinsir (After beating Part/Chapter 1) * Butterfree * Caterpie (After beating Part/Chapter 1) * Weedle (After Beating Part/Chapter 1) * Yanmega (After beating Part/Chapter 1) * Rowlet (After befriending all the Pokémon in the Garden Area except for Florges, Chikorita, and Celebi) * Florges (After beating the Game) Other Pokémon Pokémon that cannot be befriended, and are just used for the story. * Vikavolt (An enemy in the game that appears in the Bug Tower) * Heracross (An enemy in the game that appears in Forest Road when you're trying to get to the main Hub of the Garden Area) * Ninjask (Enemy in the Goodra's Garden Protector attraction) Bosses NOTE: Pokémon in bold text means it's Main/Unexpected Fight. * Mankey * Exeggutor * Weedle (After beating Part/Chapter 1) * Caterpie (After beating Part/Chapter 1) * Pinsir (After beating Part/Chapter 1) * Butterfree * Turtwig * Bulbasaur * Yanmega (Mini-Boss of the Bug Tower, can be fought again to befriend once beaten Part/Chapter 1) * Florges (Main Boss of Part/Chapter 1, First time battling her, can be fought again to befriend once beaten the Game) Category:Poképark 3: Wonders Return